


Whispers of Tomorrow

by Teapog



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapog/pseuds/Teapog
Summary: Things get much more nerve-wraking and bone-chilling when people started to get killed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Whispers of Tomorrow

"It was you!" Tommy practically growled, spit flying from his mouth. "Stop acting like you're innocent! I know you killed him!"

"I never touched Phil," Sapnap spat. "Why would I kill him?!"

"I don't fucking know! Because you're a bitch! A dumb, fucking murderous bitch!"

Tubbo was surprised Sapnap or Tommy hadn't lost thier voices from yelling so much. Wilbur had to restrain Tommy to keep him from jumping Sapnap (Even though he almost did), and the same with Dream to Sapnap.

"Were never going to find who did it if Tommy and Sapnap just keep screaming at each other at the top of their lungs," Fundy sighed, sitting up from the cafeteria table. "Where was everyone? I was in Storage about to refill lower engine."

"I was with Scott in Lower engine." Sylvee said quietly.

"Phil's body was found in O2, right?" Sapnap said in a tone that sounded more like a statement than a question. "I was all the way in reactor, Fundy, didn't you see me pass you when you were in storage?"

Fundy frowned at creased his eyebrows. "I wasn't really paying that much attention, but I did hear someone walk past me."

"That doesn't prove shit," Tommy hissed. "That could have been anyone. Sapnap could have killed Phil and somehow got back to reactor so you would vouch for him."

"Me and George were in electrical." Dream spoke up, ignoring everything Tommy had said. "I think I can vouch for Tubbo, earlier I saw him walk past electrical." As George nodded confirming Dream's info, Dream looked at Tubbo.

"Tubbo, where were you?" Wilbur questioned. "I know me and Tommy were in Comms just before this meeting, where did you go?"

Tubbo made eye contact with Will. Was he trying to blame Tubbo or was he actually just wanting to know? "I was in Admin, someone must have seen me come up to come here."

"I did." Fundy nodded at Tubbo. "He did come from middle hallway."

"So who is it? Everyone has a supposed alibi." Wilbur questioned.

"Are you people blind?! It's him!" Tommy shouted, pointing at Sapnap. "Sapnap could have easily killed Phil, and then snuck to reactor. Nobody was in this room, he could have just waltz away from Phil. And are we ignoring that fact he came around here for no reason?"

Tommy glared hard at Sapnap, his eyes like blue fire. "You may have everyone fooled, but I know it's you!" Almost instantly Tommy turned and ran off in the direction of Medbay.

"Tommy!" Tubbo called. He didn't come back. 

********************  
Tubbo had now made his was into Upper engine, unsure of what to do. Who could have gotten Phil? Tubbo knew for a fact he didn't do it, and he was alone.

He had peeked into Medbay to find Tommy sitting on on of the beds, his head down. Tubbo wasn't sure on what to do so he gave Tommy space to cool off.

Tubbo had first went to Comms, like Dream had said, and after went up past O2 and Nav, then made his way to Admin. He saw Fundy when he first went to go to Comms, and then lost him afterwards.

But if that was the case, Fundy must have gone into storage to go somewhere else. Why would Fundy just sit there and stay in storage without doing anything else? No one had reported seeing Fundy at the start, and he could have went back to O2 and gotten Phil.

Tubbo kept moving down the hallway, not wanting to stay still for to long. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled uncomfortably. He felt like he was mouse, waiting obliviously to be hunted by a cat.

Turning the corner he walked into Security. 

He felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

There on the floor was Sylvee, not breathing.

Wilbur came out of Reactor, freezing as he saw Tubbo. "Tubbo?"

"I-I just found her! I just came from in Upper engine!"

Slowly but surely, everyone on the ship came near Security, all of them except maybe Scott not having as drastic reactions as Tubbo.

"Tubbo," Tommy said, catching himself before he stuttered. "You found her?"

Tubbo let out a large exhale. "Yes. I just came from Upper engine."

"Will, you were here when I arrived, you were the first one here other than Tubbo, correct?"

Will nodded his head yes, and even though Tubbo was turned away from him he could practically feel Wilbur's eyes boring into the back of his head. "Yeah, I was in Reactor, I came to fix some wires, and the next thing you know I see Tubbo looking over Sylvee's body."

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. "He says he came out of Upper engine. Can anyone confirm that?"

Tubbo felt his heart start to beat a bit faster when no-one said anything.

"Tubbo?" Asked Scott, his voice quivering, and hint of anger starting to rise from it.

"I swear!" Tubbo yelped in a panic. "I _was_ in Upper engine!" He turned to Tommy. "I saw you in Medbay Didn't you hear me?"

Tommy looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly. " No... I don't think I did..." 

Tubbo's panic started to rise more. Nobody was believing him!

"I stayed in Cafeteria for a bit, but then went to Comms. I saw Dream, Sapnap and George go to Weapons." Fundy said.

"Tubbo, you have no alibi, and I just saw you standing over Sylvee's body a few minutes ago."

"So Tubbo is the impostor?" Sapnap said in disbelief.

"I was suspicious off Tubbo before, but I think this basically confirms it." Wilbur says.

"But it's not me!" Tubbo burst out. 

"So what do we do?" George asks. 

"Nothing drastic, right?" Tommy asked.

"No," Will shook his head. "I don't want to do anything... serious," Will said, pausing as he searched for a word. "But we can't let someone dangerous walk around...We-"

"Hold on!" Sapnap interrupted. "Why are we all jumping on the fact that it's Tubbo? We obviously don't have enough information. Look at him! He looks petrified. Do you _really_ think he killed someone? Not everyone here has an confirmed alibi."

Wilbur tapped his foot on the cold floor. "Well, Sapnap, we don't really need to if I saw Tubbo standing right over the person he killed, isn't that right?" He sneered a sort of malicious tone. Sapnap stared hard at Wilbur before suddenly walking right up to Tubbo, grabbing his hand, and yanking him in the direction of Lower Engine. 

Tubbo stumbled a bit trying to rearrange his footing to follow Sapnap. He didn't know exactly why, but, everyone in the room thought he was a murderer, even Tommy. Tubbo frowned as he thought about his best friend not believing him, even though he did had reason to, it still hurt. Sapnap for some reason trusted him, so he thought his best bet was to go with the person who didn't want to do anything to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Wilbur asked, staring in shock, anger, and annoyance. Sapnap didn't answer as he kept holding Tubbo's hand and walking.

"Sapnap, what are you doing?" Dream inquired, looking at his friend.

Sapnap turned around and answered Dream. "I really don't think it's Tubbo." Was all he said.

"You trust him?" George put in.

Sapnap nodded. "If I show up dead or don't come back, then yeah, it's Tubbo. But as I said, I don't think it is." Tubbo noticed his eyes flickered towards where Wilbur and Tommy were standing before taking his gaze off them.

"Come on, Tubbo." Tubbo followed his friend into Electrical. Leaning against the wall, he tapped his foot nervously as Sapnap typed something into the door code and locked it. 

"Idiot." He muttered, and Tubbo froze. 

"Not you." Sapnap explained. "Does he honestly think I don't know? Please! I can't believe no-one else can see it." He walked over to Tubbo. "I'm talking about Wilbur, if you haven't caught on yet." He nodded.

"So you think it's Will who's doing this?" Tubbo felt a shiver run down his back. "Why?" He had a feeling deep in his gut the way Wilbur was acting, but he wasn't going to say anything. Others wouldn't believe him or think he's suspicious, besides, he thought it was just paranoia. No way Wilbur was doing this, right?

Sapnap huffed. "Of course it's him! And he's got everyone wrapped around his little finger. He knew he had to choose someone to frame, and he chose you. I remember that comment he said at the other meeting. He was trying to shift some blame onto you without trying to look suspicious by immediately jumping on the, "Tubbo did it" train!"

"And the last meeting basically confirmed it. Killed Sylvee, waited in Reactor for someone to come by, a stroke of luck, it's you! Immediately started to accuse you, now everyone having more reason to believe it's you." He started to pace. "I wouldn't be surprised if Tommy was helping him, either." Sapnap snorted At those words, Tubbo started to feel a pool of dread well into his stomach.


End file.
